powerrangersseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
POWER RANGERS R.P.M.
"Power Rangers RPM" fue la serie número 15 de los Power Rangers y decimoctava en temporada ((pues Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers constó de 3 temporadas). Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre marzo de 2009 y diciembre de 2009. Constó de 1 temporada y 32 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising. thumb|370 px|centre Sinopsis En un futuro lejano (presumiblemente hacia el año 3.000 d.C) la tecnología ha sufrido un gran avance en la Tierra. Las mentes más brillantes son reclutadas en el complejo Alphabet Soup. Unas de estas personas que investigan en Alphabet Soup son la Doctora K, Gem y Gemma. Los tres entre otras investigaciones, están ayudando a desarrollar nueva tecnología Ranger. Sin embargo 12 años después de entrar en Alphabet Soup, la Doctora K libera por error el virus informático Venjix. Este virus de inteligencia artificial se va poco a poco haciendo con la Tierra, saboteando toda la tecnología y creando una armada de soldados robóticos para atacar a los humanos. thumb|356px|La torre de control en la Tierra del virus informático Venjix, junto a arte de sus soldados robóticos.|centre Tres años más tarde de su nacimiento, el virus Venjix ya ha tomado el control de la Tierra y los humanos luchan contra él por última vez en la batalla de Corinto. Al ser derrotados, los humanos se refugian en la ciudad de Corinto, protegida por una cúpula. Pero la misteriosa y siniestra red de ordenadores Venjix no ceja en su empeño de conquistar todo la Tierra y de tanto en cuando lanza ataques sobre la ciudad de Corinto. Afortunadamente en Corinto, y bajo la tutela y supervisión de la brillante Doctora K una fuerza de élite se prepara y entrena para usar los poderes de los Power Rangers RPM convirtiéndose en ellos. Los jóvenes escogidos para los Power Rangers RPM son Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover y Dillon. Los 5 luchan contra el virus Venjix y su tecnología y protejen la ciudad de Corinto. Más adelante otros investigadores del complejo Alphabet Soup (los gemelos Gem y Gemma) hacen su aparición como Power Rangers RPM (usando una tecnología que ellos mismos crearon, pero que aun es experimental), siendo los Gold y Silver Power Rangers RPM. Finalmente los Power Rangers RPM logran derribar la torre de control del virus Venjix, destruyéndolo por completo su último cuerpo. Con Venjix aparentemente eliminado, todas sus fábricas fueron cerradas inmediatamente, el aire de la Tierra fue limpiado y el mundo volvió a ser habitable. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers RPM Los Power Rangers RPM reciben su poder de las células Engine, las células Engine se puede cargar dentro de un Cell Shift Morpher (como los que poseen los Rangers Red, Blue y Yellow), en un Rev Morpher (como los que poseen los Rangers Green y Black) o en un Sky Morpher (como los que poseen los Rangers Silver y Gold). Cada Rangers tiene una célula Engine que carga en su Morpher para metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. Otras células Engine cargadas en los Morphers dan a los Power Rangers RPM el poder de materializar poderosas armas. Otras células Engine cargadas en los Morphers dan a los Power Rangers RPM el poder de materializar a los RPM Zords - ARMAMENTO RPM RANGER: * Células Engine * Cell Shift Morpher * Rev Morpher * Sky Morpher * Nitro Blaster * Street Saber * Turbo Cannon * Zip Charger * Turbo Axe * Cowl Laser * Road Blaster * Rail Saber * Rail Blaster * Cloud Hatchet * Super Highway Buster * SkyShift Blazer * Wheel Blaster - RPM ZORDS: * Eagle Racer * Lion Hauler * Bear Crawler HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD * Tail Spinner * Wolf Cruiser * Croc Carrier VALVEMAX MEGAZORDthumb|Todos los Zords RPM ZENITH MEGAZORD * Falcon Zord * Tiger Jet * Whale Zord MACH MEGAZORD SKYREV MEGAZORD * Paleomax Megazord RPM ULTRAZORD Personajes principales durante la serie *Scott Truman - Ranger Operator Series Red *Flynn McAllistair - Ranger Operator Series Blue *Summer Landsdown - Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Ziggy Grover - Ranger Operator Series Green *Dillon - Ranger Operator Series Black *Gem - Ranger Operator Series Gold *Gemma - Ranger Operator Series Silver *Doctora K *Coronel Mason Truman *Virus Venjix *Tenaya 7/15 *Benny *Cabo Hicks *General Crunch *General Shifter *Fresno Bob Banda sonora de la serie La banda sonora de la serie está compuesta por Stephen Hampton, el tema principal está interpretado por John Adair. Episodios TEMPORADA 1: # The Road to Corinth # Fade to Black # Rain # Go for the Green # Handshake # Ranger Green # Ranger Red # Ranger Yellow Part I # Ranger Yellow Part II # Ranger Blue # Doctor K # Blitz # Brother's Keeper # Embodied # Ghosts # In or Out # Prisoners # Belly of the Beast # Three's a Crowd # Heroes Among Us # Not So Simple # The Dome Dolls # And... Action! # Ancient History # Key to the Past # Beyond a Doubt # Control-Alt-Delete # Run Ziggy Run # If Venjix Won # End Game # Danger and Destiny Part I # Danger and Destiny Part II